Amends
by The Shadows of Once Was
Summary: Charlie realizes that he must make amends to gain back the only woman he has ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So, I have moved on from the cop stories. Sadly, I fell back into Harry Potter. Here is one of favorite pairings. I do not own them now the song I mis skewed to fit my needs. It's Jaime All Over by Mayday Parade.

I had a dream last night we  
Drove out to see London  
We lost ourselves in the bright lights  
I wish you could have seen us  
Begging for change to get home  
Or at least Glasglow  
Let's put a ten on the high card  
And spend a summer on the British coast

Down and to the left  
(Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at)  
Be Britain's best  
(All I ask, all I ask)

And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming  
When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over when it's over  
I'll take this sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories

We made love by the ocean  
As the waves crashed around you  
Sunsets never were so bright  
And the skies never so blue  
You opened up into my arms  
And we laughed as I held you  
I'll never go back to Romania  
Not at least till I have to

Down and to the left  
(Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at)  
Be Britain's best  
(All I ask, all I ask)

And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming  
When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over when it's over  
I'll take this sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories  
Memories

I had a dream last night we  
Drove out to see London  
We lost ourselves in the bright lights

Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming  
When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over when it's over

I'll take this sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories

We made love by the ocean  
As the waves crashed around you  
Sunsets never were so bright  
And the skies never so blue  
You opened up into my arms  
And we laughed as I held you  
I'll never go back to Romania  
Not at least till I have to

Down and to the left


	2. My Mistake

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but my dirty mind.

Charlie Weasley woke with a start. He looked around only to find himself in his little flat in Romania. Sighing, he hated waking up this way and gingerly rose from bed to stare out the window. Another dream about her. They were become more and more frequent. In them, they were still in love and still happy. But, in reality, they hadn't been happy or in love for a long time. Thinking about it still stung.

_Hermione was in the hospital in excruciating pain with Healers all around her. She was sweating and screaming so much that Charlie had to walk out the door of her room. He hated seeing her like is and in so much pain. There was really nothing he could do. Never had he felt so helpless. When he rounded the corner of the waiting room, he was surprised to see just Ron siting there. _

_ "Merlin, Charlie. You look like shit," his little brother commented. _

_ Ron hadn't been as happy as the rest of the Weasley's when Charlie announced he was seeing Hermione. It was mostly due to the fact that Ron still held a candle for her. He hated seeing his brother have what he deemed his. Now the only thing he loved was in pain. Life threatening pain because of his older brother. _

_"Why are you here, Ron?" asked Charlie, wearily. _

_ Ron stood up and glared at his older brother. "We both know what is going to happen. So, why don't you just leave now? Spare her more pain." _

_ Charlie was surprised and taken back. Leave? "You damn well know I can't!" _

_ "You can! Charlie, this is your fault. All of it. I know what happened. You were going to leave her once," revealed Ron, knowing he hit a mark. _

_ "I-I don't know," was all Charlie could come up with. _

_ "Go! She doesn't need you anymore! Or do you want me to tell Mum that reason her grandchildren died because you were leaving Hermione. That she fell __because she didn't see the step because you made her cry so hard," continued Ron. _

_ Tears welled up in Charlie's eyes. Everything Ron said was true. His children had died because of his stupidity. Why would Hermione want to see him anymore after this? How could she forgive him? He had destroyed their life together. Sighing, he turned to look back at her room, hearing her scream again before turning back to Ron. Tipping his head, Charlie walked away. _

It had been four months since he had last seen her or Ron or anyone in his family. After that night, he cooped up in his flat in Romania. A place he was once dying to bring his family home too. Now it just seemed empty. Everything did. He was so lost without her. What a fool he had been. Luckily, she had his family to fall back on.

Charlie shrugged on clothes and headed out to the dragon reserve. Why not start the day early he grumbled to himself. After working several long hours, his partner came over to him and put a hand on his back. Mac and him had worked together for seven years. They were almost like brothers out here. Even Mac knew when something was wrong.

"Another dream?" asked Mac, gently.

Barely nodding, Charlie looked over at the one area of dragons.

"Maybe you should go home?" suggested Mac. He had never been told in full detail what happened to Charlie when he went back to England and returned with no Hermione or children. Instead, a dejected broken man came back to Romania those four months ago.

"I can't, Mac," he argued.

Mac wanted to know more so he pushed. "Why not? Charlie, what happened to bring you back?"

"I caused her to lose our family," was all he whispered.

Surprised, Mac gathered his wits and pushed Charlie away from the pen and to the mess hall. He gathered two fire whiskeys and plopped them and Charlie down at a table. Already his friend was near tears. "Get it out, Charlie."

"We fought. She thought I was cheating on her back her in Romania. I tried convincing her I wasn't, but nothing was working. So, I figured maybe we should spend the night apart and left. She followed and tripped over the steps. At the hospital, they said there was little hope for the twins. That she took a good fall," babbled Charlie, as tears fell freely from his eyes.

"You don't think it was your fault, do you?" asked Mac, gently.

Charlie's blue eyes snapped up and stared at Mac's guilty. "Of course! I was the reason she fell. I couldn't help her! I couldn't save my family."

Mac felt anger surge inside of him. The Charlie he knew wouldn't just up and abandon anyone. Especially in that condition. "Who told you to leave?"

"What?"

"I know you didn't decide to leave on your own. Who was it?" demanded Mac.

"Ron," was all Charlie said.

At the mention of Ron's name, Mac flew out of his chair. "What!? You listened to him! The same brother that tried stealing her from you five times! You listened to that git! Charlie, go home. She needs you!"

"Mac, I can't. She will hate me," Charlie tried arguing.

"Go!" Mac was now screaming at him. The few other people in the mess hall looked slightly scared.

Review please!

Up next: Charlie finally goes home.


	3. Fixing Things

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but my dirty mind.

Sighing, Charlie stared at his fire place in his flat. He had the Floo powder in his hands. All that was left was to say a destination. Slowly, the words 'the Burrow' slipped out of his mouth. He jumped in and landed in a familiar living room. Nothing looked like it changed much. Then he heard someone coming. Before he could hide, the one person he was dying to see entered the room.

"Gin, I don't know how you could lose that...." Hermione stopped talking as she spied Charlie standing there.

Charlie gaped as he looked her over. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Words were nothing but thoughts in his head as he stared. That was quickly ended when he heard his name from her wonderful lips.

"Charlie?"

"Mia," he gasped out, using his nickname for her.

"Hermione, why did..." Ginny stopped in her tracks and stared. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I had to come back. I missed you, Mia," answered Charlie.

Ginny glared at him. "Four months for you to notice and take action?"

Before either Hermione or Charlie could say anything, there was a baby's scream from upstairs. Charlie's eyes grew wide as saucers. Who had a baby since he was gone? No one else was pregnant when he left. Were there? He quickly looked at Ginny and Hermione for answers.

"You forgot about your sons already?" snapped Hermione, bitterly. The hope she had was lost. He had forgotten all about her and their family. Ron was right. Charlie was nothing but a jerk. As she turned to go satisfy her son, she heard Charlie's voice.

"My sons? But they died..." he stammered.

Hermione stopped. "What?"

"I'll go take care of Jack or Jayden," informed Ginny, slipping from the room.

"Who told you they died?" asked Hermione, completely confused. Charlie was just playing a game with her, right? He really knew they had sons when she was only 8 months pregnant.

"Ron. He told me to just leave you be to grieve. I was trying to do what was best, Hermione," explained Charlie.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's voice was deadly cold as she processed the information that Charlie just told her.

Charlie looked uncomfortably. He heard squeal from upstairs. His sons were alive. That meant Ron lied. "They aren't dead. I hear them."

Hermione's anger at Ron softened as realization dawned on her that Charlie had never met his sons. That he was being honest. He had only left because Ron had told him to. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Meet them? Of course!" Charlie felt a joy he never knew fill him.

Smiling, Hermione took his hand and led him up the stairs to his old room. He was surprised that was were she had taken up residence since his departure. Quelling the urge to ask her why his room, Charlie heard another squeal soon coming from his old room. He stopped and watched Hermione open the door and go to his sons.

"Jack. Jayden. Daddy's here," she cooed, picking them both up. Ginny looked at her in surprise.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Ginny, unsure if she should be questioning her friend's sanity or allowing her to do this.

"They need to meet their father," was all Hermione said, before she took the twins over to Charlie.

All Charlie could do was stare. His boys looked exactly alike with big brown eyes like their mother and his trademark red hair. Four eyes looked at him in wonder. It wasn't until one of them reached for him that the other joined in. Soon, both twins wanted to be in Charlie's arms. He gladly accepted them.

"I'm so sorry. I won't leave either of you or your mother again," promised Charlie, to his sons. His response was a squeal and a hug.

"Ok, what's going on?" demanded Ginny. Now she was completely confused.

"Ron. He told Charlie to leave," started Hermione, never taking her eyes off her family now reconnected.

Ginny gasped. "What! Charlie, you listened to him!?"

"He was right." Charlie looked up at his sister and Hermione with tears glistening in his eyes. "I thought I killed them, Mia. Ron just convinced me I was right. That it was my fault you were in so much pain."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "How was it your fault?"

"I left! You fell because of me. I should have never walked out," confessed Charlie.

"Oh, Charlie. It was never your fault. I had no reason to accuse you. I was hormonal," sighed Hermione.

Charlie felt anger and relief fill him. Anger for letting his brother talk him into leave and believing it was all his fault. Relief that Hermione forgave him. That his twins were alive. Before he could say anything, they all heard Molly entering the Burrow downstairs.

"Mum's going to be pissed," commented Ginny.

"At Ron. Come on, Charlie. She missed you," assured Hermione.

Please Review with lots of Christmas love! I promise it'll get even juicer in the coming chapter.


	4. Making Up

Still own nothing. Well, I own my chili I am making!

The trio made their way downstairs. Charlie held onto the twins as if his life depended on it. It made Hermione smile to see such a great man so in love with something so small. He was so careful of them as if they would break or disappear before him. Molly didn't see Charlie when they entered the kitchen, where the oldest Weasley was unpacking groceries with her wand.

"Oh, girls!" Molly turned around and gasped. "Charlie!"

"Hi, mum," he replied, almost too quietly.

Molly's mouth hung wide as her eldest son held her grandchildren. His children. She noticed then that Hermione was smiling, and Ginny looked happy. So, she chose her words carefully. "Someone care to explain?"

"Ron told him to leave. He said the twins were mostly likely dead. All because of Charlie," stated Hermione.

"Ron! Charlie, what did he say to you?" demanded Molly.

"Hermione and I had gotten in a fight before she had to go to the hospital. I tried leaving, and she followed. She tripped and fell. I thought it was my fault. I tried leaving! Then Ron said he would tell everyone that it was my fault. That I killed my family. He said it was better to leave and let Hermione grieve. So, I did. I'm sorry, Mum," explained Charlie.

Molly embraced her second eldest son in a bone crushing hug, careful of the twins. "Oh, Charlie. I outta kill that brother of yours! Just as soon as he gets home!"

Charlie just nodded as his gaze moved to his twins. They were so beautiful. He had missed four months of their life already. Nothing was going to keep him away again. This was his family. Then he felt a hand on his upper arm, and he looked up. There was Hermione smiling at him and gesturing to the living room. They both knew he wanted to get down on the floor and play with them.

The afternoon passed by relatively quick. Charlie couldn't bear to be away from the twins for a second. He wanted to learn to feed them when it was their meal time. Luckily, Hermione had two bottles of breast milk already in preparation and handed them to Charlie. She laughed when he tried to feed both twins before she swooped in and picked up Jayden. As for Ginny and Molly, they just watched their brother and son reconnect with his family.

The time to put the twins to bed came, and Charlie insisted on carrying the sleepy babies to their room. Hermione walked in perfect step behind him. She sat on his old bed and watched him lull their children to sleep. When he was done, he came over to her. All he could do was stare at her. It was almost as if he thought this were to be a dream.

"Charlie," she called out to him, softly.

Charlie sat on the bed next to her and moved to face her. His large hand cupped her cheek when she looked at him. A ghost of a smile curled up on his lips as his eyes seared over her. Then his lips were on hers. Finally he was home again. They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity. Once they came up for air, Charlie placed his forehead on hers.

"I want to feel you again, Mia," he whispered.

Hermione laid back on the bed and smirked at him. "Then have me."

Not needing to be told twice, Charlie covered her with his larger frame, careful not to crush her. His lips moved all over her face; from her lips to behind her ears. He was lost in her already. His hands made quick work of relieving her of her clothes. Instead of his initial reaction of staring, he rained kissed all over her body. He found all her sensitive spots that made her stifle her moans so as not to wake the twins.

He felt her tiny hands remove him off his clothes, but he couldn't find himself to tell her to slow down. It had been too long since he had her. Dreams of her were not something he could live on. Right now, he just wanted to run his hands over her silky pale skin and feel the warmth of her skin against his. He wanted to kiss her until she couldn't breathe and to push over the brink and have her screaming his name.

So, putting all his pent up frustrations out there, Charlie made love to Hermione's body with just his mouth and his hands. Hermione had to take a pillow and cover her mouth with it. With the way Charlie was treating her, she thought she'd wake the twins and alert Ginny and Molly. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as Charlie found another crevice of hers to explore. She let out a soft mewing sound just to show Charlie how much she missed him.

Then he pushed into her, driving himself home. She felt fireworks going off as he thrust inside of her. Shoving the pillow back over her mouth, she let out a loud scream. Making love to Charlie had never been a dull thing. Now he just taken it to a new level. His hands felt like liquid fire moving over her hips and her stomach as he found the right angle to push into her at. Hermione felt herself begin to loose all coherent thought.

Stars broke out before her eyes as Charlie pumped in and out of her. She let out low moan of his name as she felt herself explode. Charlie couldn't hold in his own orgasm as her body milked him of it. He wanted to make it last only to realize the feeling of getting lost in her was much better. He grunted out her name as he pushed into her a few last times.

"Come back to Romania with me," he asked, after they had settled themselves in an embrace.

"I told you once I would. I'll tell you again. I can't wait to be home in Romania," she smiled.

Charlie kissed her and murmured, "I love you."

Smiling, Hermione whispered the words back as sleep overcame them both.

Smut! Hope you enjoyed the smut. There's more to come! So, please review.


	5. Family At Last

Still own nothing

This chapter deals with Ron. I might add one more chapter. We'll see where this chapter goes.

Charlie woke up the few times the twins woke up and fed them. He then would crawl back in bed after staring at his sleeping boys. His eyes would close with him fixated on Hermione. She was the only woman he ever loved. How could he just let someone talk him into leaving her? Even though he knew that she forgave him, he knew he would have a lot to make up for. Four months were lost already.

Morning came quickly. Charlie was tired but entirely happy with the reason for his tiredness. He heard babbling noises coming from the cribs. A smile crossed over his face as he laid there listening. His boys seemed to be conversing with each other in a language that only they knew. These were the moments he thought were gone.

Finally, he got up to go to his boys. He looked over his shoulder and smiled again. Hermione was lying there, peacefully sleeping. There was no way he was going to disturb her. So, he picked up his boys, who were more than happy to see him. The three started making noises to each other as they made their way downstairs for breakfast.

Molly greeted him and showed him where Hermione kept formula. She explained that sometimes Hermione needed help and kept the boys on breast milk and formula. A smile brightened her face as she watched her second oldest son move about the kitchen, preparing his children's breakfast .It was a slight to see a bulky dragon keeper babbling nonsense along with Jayden and Jack.

The peaceful domestic scene was soon cut short. The front door of the Burrow swung open, and footsteps could be heard. Along with the footsteps were voices talking. Surprise filled Molly's face. The surprise was quickly transformed into anger as she recognized one of the voices coming towards the kitchen. Charlie didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything but the twins.

"Mum. Harry and I are back!" called out a familiar voice.

Charlie heard the voice and perked up. The twins were cradled in his arms with bottles in their mouths. He felt a surge of anger and uncertainty fill him. What did he say to his brother? That hadn't been thought that far out. After all, the twins consumed his mind the second he saw them. Then Ron and Harry entered the kitchen.

"Charlie!" gaped Harry, spying the dragon keeper instantly.

Ron's face turned red. Before he could speak, Molly rounded on him. "Ronald Weasley! You better have a good explanation coming! Why the hell did you tell your brother to leave Hermione? How could you let your nephews not know their father for four months!? What were you thinking? I want answers, Ronald!"

"Mum. He was going to leave her! She could of lost the babies because of him," stuttered Ron.

"You just felt the need to meddle! To go and save her. She needed Charlie the most then! How could you be so selfish?" demanded Molly.

"He doesn't deserve her! She wasn't supposed to up and leave with him for Romania! What about the rest of us here? Didn't we mean anything!?" snapped Ron.

"You mean why did I fall in love with Charlie and not you?" came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Hermione standing there. Instead of the angry woman they all thought would be standing there, a calm and neutral face stared back at them. Ron frowned at her and crossed his arms over his chest. He opened his mouth to speak again only to have Hermione cut him off.

"You were the one to push me away, Ron. You were smothering me even after I told you I only saw you as a brother. All those years in Hogwarts, you refused to pay attention to me. Then all of a sudden you want me? I was gone by then, Ron. I'm sorry," explained Hermione.

"What the fuck are you talking about? How could anyone want you then? Your nose was always in a book! You were always badgering us! You finally loosed up after school," shot back Ron.

That's when Hermione's hand connected with his cheek. A loud crack was heard as Ron stumbled backwards. Fire flared in her brown eyes as she spoke in a clear low voice. "You are the most despicable person I unfortunately know. Go to hell, Ronald Weasley."

The twins started crying as Charlie tried to keep feeding and burping them and watching what was going on between Ron and Hermione. Molly came over and took the twins out of the room and cooed to them. She knew the anger in the room was upsetting them. Charlie walked over to Hermione and took her in his arms.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Ron," commanded Charlie.

"This is my house too. Why don't you leave?" snapped Ron, holding his cheek.

Anger flowed through Charlie. But before he could act on his anger, Hermione punched Ron in the face. Then she spat on him. "Romania will be a relief from here."

Harry, Charlie and Ron watched Hermione walk away. Charlie glared at Ron, who was trying to stop the bleeding from his nose. He stormed out of the room to find Hermione. She would need some comforting after that wonderful fight with Ron. Harry looked over at Ron with disgust before walking away as well.

Charlie found Hermione with Molly and the twins. He came over and hugged Hermione, who was babbling to one of the twins. Molly handed him Jayden before winking at them. She knew they needed some time alone as a family. Hoping her youngest son was out of the kitchen, Molly headed there to finish putting groceries away.

"Hermione, marry me" asked Charlie, knowing that his life was complete now.

"I thought I'd never hear you ask me that," smiled Hermione, placing a kiss on Charlie's lips.

Two weeks later, Hermione and Charlie wed in a small ceremony in Romania. They came home to the flat that Charlie had been living in. The one that was supposed to be their's four months ago. As the sun set on their renewed home, Hermione and Charlie stared upon their children's faces as they slept peacefully in their nursery.

Charlie smiled at Hermione before guiding her to their bedroom. He wanted to make love to his wife. His soul mate. As night descended upon Romania, muffled screams of pleasure could not be heard over the roar of the dragons.

The End

Hope this ending is better!


End file.
